


Skywalker Sisters

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Humor, Kylo Ren has another cousin, Luke and Jyn have two daughters, Rey has a twin sister, Romance, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey learns that she is the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Jyn Erso (from Rogue One). But what she does not expect to hear is that she has a twin sister named Kira. Rey and Kira are twins, born "Reina Padme" and "Kira Padme". However, when Snoke seduced Kylo Ren (aka Ben Solo) to the dark side, he seduced Kira as well. Now it is up to Luke and Rey to not only defeat Kylo and Snoke and bring balance to the Force, but also bring their daughter/sister home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalker Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts).



**"Hello everybody and welcome to _Skywalker Sisters_.**

**This will be my fourth fanfic in the process following _Secrets of the Force_ , _Legends_ and _The Skywalker Siblings_. I am very excited to write this one. For a while now, I've toyed with the idea of Rey having a twin sister that may have been taken to the dark side with Kylo. I really hope you're excited for this one. As with all my fanfics, it's gonna take time, but it will be here. Trust me.**

**Anyway, thank you very much and be on the lookout for the first chapter coming soon!"** \- Alex Oswell, creator of _Skywalker Sisters_.


End file.
